Fairly Odd Parents (Klaine)
by Supernaturals Have Hearts Too
Summary: Like the show Fairly Odd Parents, expect Rachel is Timmy, Sue is Vicky, Kurt is Wanda, Blaine is Comso, and Aurora is Poof. This story is a one shot story, it will not be coutinced.


Third Person

Rachel's' mom Shelby and her dad Ron had got divorced a couple months ago and now her dad was dating some guy named Brian. Her dad Ron and Brain would out on date so her babysitter Sue was babysitting her. Sue was the worst babysitter ever. "Big Nose, get down here.", Sue yelled at the top of her lungs. Rachel not wanting to upsetting Sue ran downstairs as fast as she could. "Guess what you get to do.", Sue said mischievously, staring at Rachel.

Rachel just stood and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, she didn't want to know. "You get to clip my toenails", Sue said pointing her feet from the chair she was sitting in. Rachel looked down at Sue's toenails and her face turned slightly green. Sue had the toenails of one of those monsters in a horror film. "While, didn't just stand there, Big Nose, these feet aren't going to clip themselves." Rachel started walking over to Sue who was holding up a pair of clippers.

As Rachel grabbed the clippers she made a mental note to herself to not throw up. She started clipping Sue's toenails, gagging a little with each toe. When she finished Sue started yelling at her again, "Now get out of my living room, I can't stand to look at your horrendous nose any longer. Rachel quickly ran of the living and to her room which was filled with Barbra Streisand Things. She jumped onto her bed, her face sinking into her pillow and cried.

After she was done crying she got up and located her pink shiny magic eight ball. She grabbed the ball and signed, "Will things get worse.", she said to the magic eight ball with tears in her eyes. She shook the ball and the word, "Maybe", showed up on its surface. Rachel looked at the ball and signed, not really wanting that answer. She took the ball and she threw it against the room. She was about to turn around to go to her mirror so she could look at herself while She sang, "Get It Right", when she heard a loud fizz sound.

She turned around quickly and she noticed that the magic eight ball had cracked opened. "Did I really throw it that hard.", Rachel thought to herself. Suddenly a gush of fog appeared and two figures popped out of the magic eight ball. One had pale skin, chest hair that was perfectly styled and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white shirt underneath it and black pants. The other's skin was more of an olive color, he had brown eyes and black hair that was full of gel.

He was wearing a white shirt with a bright red bowtie and red pants that matched the color of his bow tie. Both of them, had a small set of wings, a crown floating above their heads, and of course a wand. Above their heads there was a sign that read, "Fairy Godparents.", in big letters. There would lights strung up all round the sign. "I'm Kurt.", Kurt shouted. "And I'm Blaine.", Blaine also shouted. Rachel just stared at them with her mouth wide open.

Rachel literally had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Kurt just stared at Blaine before turning into a bucket of water and slashing it on her. "Hey.", Rachel shouted. Blaine just started at his husband and then at Rachel before grabbing his camera and snapping a picture of Rachel. Both Kurt and Blaine started laughing. "That was not funny.", Rachel said getting mad. "And why are you two here anyway.", Rachel said crossing her arms. "Me and my husband are here, because of your life and we're here to make it better.", Kurt said to Rachel.

"We also can grant wishes.", Blaine added, getting excited. "Really, then I wish Barbra Streisand would show up in my room." Kurt and Blaine both waved their wands in the air and they started to glow. Then suddenly Barbra Streisand appeared in front of Rachel. "Oh my gosh.", Rachel screamed. She was about to fall when Blaine caught her mid fall. "Thank-you", Rachel said smiling. "Oh, and one more thing, didn't tell anyone you have fairy godparents or me and Blaine will be taken away from you." "Aw man.", Rachel said.

She wanted to tell Sue, so she could rub it in her face, but she didn't want to lose Kurt and Blaine, so she promised to herself she wouldn't tell anyone. "Can you sing, Don't Rain on My Parade, it's one of my favorites by you. "Sure.", Barba said sweetly. Barba then started singing before Sue started screaming. "Big Nose quiet down up there, I can't hear my show over your repulsive singing.", Sue shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yikes.", Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

Three Years later

It was Sunday and Rachel was at the beach with her fairy godparents. She was walking along the beach when she spotted a cute boy laying on a beach towel nearby. "Hey Kurt, Blaine, look at that cute boy over.", She said excitedly. She then turned around to look and Kurt and Blaine, only to realize they wouldn't there." "Kurt, Blaine, where are you.", Rachel said, her voice filled with panic. She frantically looked around until her eyes spotted on two women. One of the woman was pushing a stroller that was holding a little baby girl who was sucking her thumb.

Seated next to the women would two puppies, one had chestnut colored fur and was wearing a blue scarf and the other had black fur and was wearing a red bow tie. Rachel immediately knew that the two puppies would Kurt and Blaine dutingled. "Look how cute she is.", Kurt said cooing. "She's so small.", Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other and signed. "Wouldn't it be great if we had a baby of our own.", Kurt said. "It would be great.", Blaine said signing again. Rachel ran up to where Kurt and Blaine were.

"Are those two cute puppies yours.", one of the women asked. "Yes, I'm so sorry, they must have run off." The woman just smiled at Rachel. "If those two had puppies, they would be so cute.", the woman said looking at Kurt and Blaine. Rachel just smiled at the woman before taking Kurt and Blaine with her. "What was that about.", Rachel said crossing her arms, a thing she did when she was irritated. Blaine and Kurt just sat there with big puppy dog eyes. "We're sorry, it's just...", Blaine said taking a pause before continuing.

"Me and Kurt have been really wanting a... b-b-baby.", Blaine said looking down. Rachel just looked at the two of them and their sad eyes and then suddenly Rachel wasn't irritated anymore. She didn't know what to do. "I wish we would at my house.", Rachel said. Both Kurt and Blaine waved their wands in the air and then suddenly they were standing in Rachel's room. "You guys look so sad, is it okay if I just wish for you guys to have a baby."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before looking at Rachel shocked. ''Can she do that.", Kurt said looking at Blaine. Blaine just floated there and shrugged his shoulders. "Let me see.", Kurt said waving his wand in the air. Suddenly a gigantic book titled. "Da Rules.", appeared in front of Kurt. Kurt started flipping through the pages looking through page after page. "There's nothing against it in the book.", Kurt said. "Well in that case I wish that you and Blaine would have a baby."

Both Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other before waving their wands in the air.

Rachel looked around and nothing looked different, until her eyes hit Blaine. She looked at Blaine and noticed that there was a small but noticed bump that had formed. Kurt looked at Blaine and then his small bump before tears started to fall down his face. Blaine looked at Kurt and started crying too. Both of them, moved towards each other, engulfing each other in a big hug.

9 months later

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine would all in Fairy World. They would at the Fairy hospital, Blaine was lying in a bed and in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket was a little girl fairy. She was the shape of a ball, as would all the fairies when they were born. She only had one little hair which was black and curly like Blaine's hair when it wasn't gelled and she had blue eyes like Kurt's. In her hand was her wand which was a pink rattle with hearts on it. Everybody in the room was filled with joy. "What's her name.", Rachel asked Kurt and Blaine. "Aurora.", Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. "This is the best wish I've ever made.", Rachel said smiling at Aurora who was making cute little baby noises.


End file.
